


Gonna Take a Lot to Drag Me Away from You

by starcrossedlovers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Affection, Bathing/Washing, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlovers/pseuds/starcrossedlovers
Summary: Sebastian hopes it’s a good dream.





	Gonna Take a Lot to Drag Me Away from You

The entire mansion smelled of burning wood. Sebastian felt an immense amount of nostalgia blooming inside him, instinctively remembering all of the times he and his young lord spent at home just like now in the midst of winter, reading all kinds of books, lazily burning exquisite candles, falling asleep on each other’s shoulders. The pair had been close in a way that they didn’t need any words for it, both of them just lived without addressing the situation they found themselves in. In some way or another, it was unhealthy, but they never felt the need to stop.

It was a pleasure for the butler to dress and bathe Ciel. Of course, Sebastian will never forget how dreadful it was when he first made the contract with the boy and started working for him, for he always had to kick his feet and arms around, insisting that he could do all that by himself, that he wouldn’t need a butler looking after him. They often used to quarrel with each other, but Sebastian was always willing to forgive, for he understood the boy better than anyone else. He found that, although Ciel was far too harsh on other people, he was even harsher on himself.

Somehow, there was something incredibly warming in that, something that made Sebastian so incredibly soft, so tender that he would try his best to make Ciel appreciate the world, the world the demon himself sometimes detested. Something that arose emotions inside him he had never felt before, something that made him gentle and forgiving. He would try his best to make Ciel content, that was what he swore to himself after seeing his lord's crumbling mask for the first time. 

Sometimes even Sebastian wondered how Ciel could live that way. He was somehow enchanted by the cold shield the boy held in front of himself at all times, but what was even more precious to him were the fleeting moments when Ciel could drop his act and be himself around Sebastian, be _human_. Being a demon, Sebastian cherished the idea of humans, of a single individual trying to make it in this cruel world, but he looked down on the society that made Ciel the way he is now, that made him so _cruel_ , so _empty_ , so dreadful to be around on dark days.

Sebastian removed the boy’s leather shoes and looked up to see the boy dozing off already, fatigue clouding his vision and making his eyelids feel heavy. The demon’s lips curled upward at that, laugh lines forming around the outer corners of his eyes. Ciel could always surprise him—a creature who had been alive for centuries—with his precious demeanor. Sebastian quietly stood up to curl his arm around the boy’s upper body, gently putting his hand behind the back to guide him to the bed. The boy’s lids fluttered open, and he faintly smiled at the man towering above him.

  
Strong fondness brooded inside Sebastian, and he soothingly whispered into the boy’s ear. “I apologise, young master, I didn’t mean to disturb your sleep. Leave the work to me.” _Leave the work to me like always, let me make you feel all soft and gentle. Let me caress you, let me make you feel new again._

Ciel faintly nodded in answer to this and shut his eyes again. His small chest rose and gently fell in accord with his breathing, nothing but faint gasps and steady heartbeats filling the otherwise silent room. Sebastian leaned down to slowly remove Ciel’s jacket, careful not to disturb the boy again.

How could the soul of such a corrupted person be so strangely pure? How did the boy find himself tangled in such a deep spiderweb of tragedies, of death, of wrongdoings and misery? Was it supposed to be this way? Was he supposed to change the boy’s fate which would slowly but surely end in a catastrophe? Or was the demon himself just another meaningless chapter of this book filled with evil? Sebastian usually never found himself questioning the role of his existence in this world, but he couldn’t help it anymore now. There was something inside Ciel that was so particularly contrasting to everything else Sebastian ever experienced, something that made the butler doubt all of his actions until now. However, no matter how long he thought about it, Sebastian wasn’t in the place to challenge fate, for he was enjoying his role in the chess play of the young master immensely.

Taking a light sigh to clear his mind of unwelcome thoughts, Sebastian lifted the boy by his armpits into a sitting position. Small hushing sounds left his lips intuitively to make sure that Ciel stayed calm, and his arms gently glided on the boy’s skin, warming the blood underneath it.

After removing the rest of the boy’s attire, Sebastian picked him up. Ciel’s head disorientedly bobbed against the man’s shoulder, but he didn’t protest, for he couldn’t find any strength in his body to open his mouth to object, to say anything at all. He simply revelled in Sebastian’s hold, in his warmth and glow. His body was visibly shaking by now, and so Sebastian draped the boy’s bathrobe over his shivering figure, hiding everything but his head. The butler left the room with Ciel in his arms and went his way to the bathroom where a steaming bath was already waiting for the Earl.

When Sebastian finished arranging everything to his likings, he eased Ciel into the warm water. The boy seemingly tensed up at that but soon relaxed again, sinking down until the butler couldn’t see anything but the upper half of his head. Sebastian couldn’t help but hide his amused smile behind his gloved hand.

All of this was so dear, so incredibly precious to Sebastian. Affectionate love overwhelmed him in a way that he found himself close to tears. Love, in fact, was inseparably bound up with his aesthetics by now that it started to become a part of him. Sebastian realised that he found out what absolute bliss was—something that he hadn’t managed to find in the course of countless centuries—and it was the view in front of him. It was Ciel, who was assuredly sound asleep by now. It was the pale skin of his graceful little body that looked like glass in the water.

Ciel’s body was slightly floating on the surface, and the butler observed how delicate and refined the boy’s physique was. His bones were standing out like snowy hills in a forest, and his nipples—which reminded Sebastian of tiny blossoms—were a hazy shade of ruby. When the butler’s eyes shut, he could clearly see the body glistening against his eyelids, so clear but at the same time somehow blurry.

He opened his eyes again, only to turn and look at Ciel. A hushed sound suddenly left the boy’s lips. Sebastian reached forward to gently massage his hair, putting a small amount of shampoo in it.

Ciel’s mouth slightly parted to let out more whimpers—petite, elegant sounds—and his body started twitching. Despite himself, Sebastian’s eyes fell on the boy’s crotch. Just like the butler expected, Ciel was undeniably hard. What was the boy dreaming about that made him feel this overwhelmed? He didn’t do anything to wake the boy though; instead of that Sebastian decided to thoroughly rinse Ciel’s hair and occasionally take a look at his face, which had flushed rose, and his eyes that were shut tight.

And then he heard something—something that distantly sounded like his name.

Sebastian’s eyes widened. _Was Ciel… having a dream about him?_ He felt his face turning red, feeling immensely amused about the entire situation. The boy was still sound asleep, every so often turning his body or even slightly pulling his thighs apart. A low moan left Ciel’s lips again, accompanied by soft breaths.

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in an attempt to settle his nerves, only to bend forward and continue his routine. He swiftly wet the sponge he held in his hand and let it glide along the small body, foaming up the skin. Ciel’s body was shaking at this point, small whimpers and moans left his lips without hesitation, and Sebastian’s touches weren’t helping at all. Beads of sweat were forming on Ciel’s exposed forehead at this point, heating up his skin. The butler was convinced that the flush on the boy’s face must have deepened by several shades.

“Aah, Sebastian, more—“ 

When the man assumed that Ciel was almost at his climax, all of the strained movements and sounds came to an abrupt halt. Ciel’s eyes slightly cracked open, and he blinked once, twice. Feeling confused and dizzy, he looked up at Sebastian who was still cleaning his body.

Suddenly, Ciel gasped in surprise at the sudden realisation of the problem between his thighs. The boy was rendered speechless. What was he supposed to do about this when Sebastian was right in front of him? He shut his eyes again, trying to act like he was still asleep so he could come up with a solution—anything just so that Sebastian wouldn’t find out about this.

Unfortunately for Ciel, Sebastian was already aware about the entire situation. He felt grateful for being able to see the horror flash in Ciel’s eyes when the boy felt his hard member press against his stomach. Feeling blissfully bold, Sebastian opened his mouth to tease the boy.

“I hope you had a pleasant sleep, my young lord.”

Ciel’s head rolled to the side, and he awkwardly lifted his hand to play with some strands of his wet hair. He sat in the water, not saying anything in response to Sebastian’s question for a few seconds, having no idea what to reply. After a while, his lips parted by themselves.

“‘Had a weird dream, that is all,” he said in an innocent manner.

Sebastian teased, feeling laugh lines form around his lips. "That was noticeable." 

Ciel’s eyes widened at the implication behind the words. He folded his legs in front of his small chest and settled his head on top of them, feeling too embarrassed to show his face.

“I didn’t mean to, fine,” he mumbled, voice muffled by his legs.

Sebastian filled a bucket with water and let the liquid fall on Ciel’s hair and body, making the foam on him dissolve like clouds. He noticed the boy’s embarrassed behaviour and felt somehow sorry for teasing him about this. Feeling tenderhearted, he wordlessly picked Ciel up, dried off his body and settled on a chaiselongue, putting the boy on his lap.

Sapphire eyes met his in confusion. Before he could open his mouth to question Sebastian’s behaviour or back away, he suddenly felt warm hands around his cock.

Just the slightest touch made Ciel whimper in pleasure and pain, enticing a body shiver out of him. Ciel would never admit that he had been dreaming about this for a while now, had been yearning for this _badly_. Quiet moans left his lips, arousal coursing through his veins. Shifting on Sebastian’s lap, he mutely pointed at Sebastian’s trousers, making the man chuckle in response. The man lifted Ciel by his thighs and removed his clothing in a swift motion, slowly easing the boy onto his cock after that.

Ciel collapsed against the man’s chest, feeling overwhelmed by Sebastian inside him. His cock was heavy and hot, heating his entire body up. Choked moans left his mouth over and over again, making tears form in the corners of his eyes. Not too long after that Ciel finally came, his bottom lip trembling in a way that made Sebastian weak, a wet trail of cum dripping along the man’s abdomen.

The boy gripped the shoulders in front of him to try and calm down, feeling overstimulated by the friction by now. He continued to ride Sebastian, slightly letting himself be used as a doll. The man grunted at that and fastened the pace, making Ciel whimper in response.

"You are absolutely adorable," Sebastian's voice was a low purr, wicked with certainty.

By the time Ciel realised what happened, he already felt come pooling between his and Sebastian’s thighs, loosely connecting their bodies to each other.

Sebastian cradled his young lord in his lap while both of them closed their eyes and breathed in a desperate attempt to calm their breathing down. All that they could think about was how much they cherished each other's presence, how much yearning—such a sweet desire—they felt blooming inside their chests. A light yawn left Ciel's lips, and he felt himself slumping back against Sebastian, strong arms embracing him.

He didn’t have to think when Sebastian did all the work, and he felt immensely grateful for that. Engulfed by terrible fatigue, he let himself be picked up and dozed off. Sebastian smiled, leaning down to the boy’s lips to lightly kiss him, almost like a leaf falling from a tree. Maybe, just maybe, he will stay a bit longer by Ciel’s side than he intended to, for he was enjoying this far too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
